


Birthday Dean

by SaenaLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaenaLife/pseuds/SaenaLife
Summary: It's your birthday and Dean hasn't forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote as a birthday gift for my friend @rizlow1, a cowgirl who loves Dean as much as I do. Enjoy!

*********

The late evening knock at your door startled you a little. It had been a quiet day; work (where there had been cake!), then early dinner with friends. Now you were home, relaxed and happy, thinking about opening the bottle of wine in your fridge for a personal toast to another trip around the sun. Hoping it was a Girl Scout with cookies to go with your little celebration, you cracked open the door. The last thing you expected to see was a massive bouquet of flowers blocking your view of what you assumed was a hapless delivery guy.

"Umm... hello?"

As you spoke, the crimson blooms lowered a little and your heart skipped a beat at the familiar hair. When his eyes came into view, nearly as green as the dark tissue paper protecting the flowers, everything inside you lit up with stunned joy.

"Dean!" You jumped into his arms, almost crushing the roses between you, but he managed to swing them out of the way before wrapping you in a wonderfully tight hug. His lips pressed to your temple in a warm kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Nance. Are you surprised?"

You pulled back, eyes roaming over his beloved features. "Hell yes, I'm surprised! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Didn't know if I was gonna be able to make it in time and I didn't want to get your hopes up. Besides, I like seein' you get all excited and happy."

"Mission accomplished! Come in, let me put those in water." You took the flowers, admiring their full beauty as you led the way into your kitchen and Dean closed the door behind him. "Thank you, they're lovely. I don't think you've ever brought me roses before."

Before you could get to the sink, Dean's hand was on your arm, turning you to face him as he walked forward, crowding you against a counter, smiling the whole time. "I saw this thing on tv that talked about how bein' romantic makes women feel cherished." He pulled the bouquet from your hands and laid it aside. "And sweetheart, if ever a woman deserved to be cherished, you do." Now he had both hands on your hips, pulling your body snug against his. "Thought about trying to find out whatever perfume it is that makes you smell so gorgeous, but then I figured it's probably just the way you smell." He nuzzled into your neck, inhaling deeply before sighing out, "Yeah, that's the stuff."

All thoughts of teasing him about watching daytime tv were erased by the feel of his lips on your skin, the nibbles he trailed up behind your ear. Sliding your hands up his muscular arms to link your fingers around his neck, you purred, "Romance, huh? I like it. How about your take me into the bedroom and cherish the hell out of me right now?"

Dean raised his head to look at you and his devilish grin matched yours. "Can't disappoint the birthday girl, now can I? Wouldn't be right. But first..."

The kiss was searing, the first real taste of just how much you had missed each other in your too-frequent time apart. When you finally broke free, both of you breathing heavy and clinging to each other, Dean quirked a brow at you with a speculative look, licking his lips before he spoke.

"So I have another present for you in the car and I'm real interested to see if you like it."

"Yeah? Is it a sexy present?" You batted your eyelashes hopefully.

He laughed. "Shit, I hope so or I'm gonna look pretty stupid. Should I go get it?"

"I'd hate you to go all the way out to the car if you don't have to," emphasizing your words with a grind of your hips against his, "so why don't you tell me what it is and we'll take it from there."

"Okay, last time I swung through Texas, I saw them and thought of you, so... I bought myself some chaps. Thinking maybe I could wear 'em and nothing else and then you could ride _me_." He gave you his cheekiest smile and a half-wink.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued. Go on."

"They're real soft."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they're suede." Your eyes widened a little and his smile got bigger. "And they have fringe." There was just the tiniest catch in your breath, but he caught it and now the grin was just shy of arrogant. He leaned down to whisper in your ear.

"So whaddya say, cowgirl?"

*********


End file.
